


Percy Never Tells His Friends Anything

by cablesscutie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percy thinks that Sam is overreacting, everyone else thinks Percy needs to sort out his priorities, told from the pov of an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy kinda sort-of completely forgot to tell his school friends that he has a girlfriend.  Sam can't believe that they were talking about Algebra instead and gets a tiny bit indignant about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Never Tells His Friends Anything

“Hey, Percy!” I called into the apartment. I tossed my backpack on the growing pile next to the front door. When I turned around, I was greeted by the sight of my best friend smiling down at me. Down. That was new.  
He’d grown over the summer. When I met him in our Freshman PE class, he hadn’t quite hit his growth spurt yet. He was kind of short and on the scrawny side, but now I could just catch the top of his head in a crowded hallway, and he finally filled out his uniform. His hair was longer and messier, if that was possible, but his eyes were still the same laughing green that had glinted at me across the dodge ball court.  
He pulled me into a rib-crushing bear hug. “Sam! I missed you!” I laughed, squirming until I could breathe again. Sometimes, he was more like a puppy than a teenage boy.“I missed you too,” I told him as he released me and I followed him into the living room, where the TV was playing re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I tugged at the hem of my blouse where it had ridden up a bit. Josh and Zeke were already there. Josh was making out with his new girlfriend, Catherine, and Zeke had Catcher in the Rye in one hand, half a PB&J sandwich in the other. When they heard Percy and I talking, they looked up gave me matching looks of exasperation. “What?” I demanded.  
“Chill out, it’s just Jackson,” Josh said.  
“Love you too, man,” Percy said, rolling his eyes. I shot Josh a glare.  
“Well, I haven’t seen him yet! Since gym ended, I don’t have any more classes with him.” I sat next to Zeke on the couch and Percy flopped into his stepdad’s recliner.  
“That’s what you get for being smart,” Percy said. “You wouldn’t have to miss us if you took Algebra For Dummies.”  
“It’s not for dummies.”  
“You’re telling me! If I can’t figure it out with my fingers and some colorful blocks, it is over my head.”  
“No, I meant you’re not dumb.” He raised an eyebrow at me. The front door slammed shut again.  
“You wanna bet? Sam, I went to breakfast with my pants on backwards this morning!” A loud laugh came from behind us, and I turned , expecting to see Percy’s Mom, but instead there was a girl about our age wearing a bemused look.  
“Are you serious right now?” He nodded, and she shook her head. “Only you, Seaweed Brain.”  
The girl seemed to realize that the rest of us were just kind of staring at them. Percy was, as usual, oblivious. I stood up to greet her and held out my hand. “Sam Thompson.” When she grasped my fingers, I took the opportunity to get a good look at her. She was tall for a girl, definitely a few inches above me, with long, curly, blonde hair and grey eyes so unnerving, they could probably make Voldemort flinch. Her skin was tan, nose slightly pink with a faint smattering of freckles across the bridge, and her nails were cut short with graphite and ink smudges on her fingertips. “Annabeth Chase,” she introduced herself.  
And I should have known. I recalled Percy mentioning a girl named Annabeth, a friend from summer camp. He used to get a huge goofy smile on his face whenever he told stories about her, and the real life version certainly seemed to fit the bill. She looked exactly like the kind of girl that spent her summers sprinting through underbrush and strawberry fields or stretched out on the beach with a big book.  
I was confused as to why she had suddenly appeared at Percy’s apartment, since the last time he’d mentioned her, he said she went to school in California and they were sort of on the outs, but my confusion proved to be short lived when she squeezed into the armchair with him and he tossed an arm around her shoulders. “You have a girlfriend!?” I yelled, staring at Percy with wide eyes. Now the guys were interested. Last year, everyone had been sure he and Rachel Dare would end up being a thing, but when I’d talked to Rachel on the phone last week, she’d claimed to be over him. He’d never seemed remotely interested in anyone else. This was big news for our group.  
“Dude, you have a girlfriend?” Josh’s eyes looked ready to pop out of his skull. Zeke dropped his book. Catherine just seemed to think we were being melodramatic.  
Percy scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. “Kinda?”  
“You have a girlfriend, and you’re letting me sit here and talk about Algebra? What’s wrong with you?”  
“It didn’t come up!”  
“Because you let me sit here and talk about Algebra For Dummies when there are far more interesting matters we could be discussing, namely how you have a freaking girlfriend!”  
“Okay, okay, geez! I have a girlfriend, big whoop.” Annabeth swatted him on the arm. “Ow! Sorry, alright!” She looked at me and rolled her eyes.  
“Can you believe this idiot?” she asked, the laugh in her voice taking the bite out of her words. I smiled at her.  
“You’re a braver woman that I to take this on.”  
“Or just a masochist.”  
“Hey!” Percy yelled, looking at her, offended. Annabeth looked at him incredulously and now Zeke dropped his sandwich too.  
“You know what a masochist is?” He rolled his eyes.  
“Well duh, it’s in a Green Day song.”  
“I’m less surprised now,” Annabeth said flatly. Percy scowled.  
“Can I at least get some credit for bothering to look it up?”  
“Sure,” she laughed. Percy gave her a big, dopey grin and twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. She swatted his hand away playfully and he kissed her temple. Josh pretended to gag.  
“God, this is nauseating.” Zeke shot him a glare.  
“You’re one to talk. I just had to sit here while you and Catherine played tonsil hockey for the last twenty minutes.” I grinned at him.  
“Don’t you just hate it when people in couples still try to pretend that they have single-people problems?”  
“It’s ridiculous!” Annabeth spoke up. “Clarisse was whining about us too.” Percy made a disgusted face.  
“She and Chris are way worse than us! People suck.” He looked around the room at us. “You guys especially.” I rolled my eyes at him.  
“Whatever, doofus.” I sat down on the carpet and leaned my back against the coffee table before smiling up at Annabeth. “Welcome to the group, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as fire-lord-mai!


End file.
